


North Bound

by Morninglight91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, House Stark, M/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morninglight91/pseuds/Morninglight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has the cunning ambition of lions and Stark blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Bound

For tFor this story to work in going to make a few changes in the cannon and timeline. 

* Lyanna was never in love with Rheagar.

* Lyanna didn't die in tower of joy.

* Jaime didn't kill the king , Aerys accidently burned himself while trying to burn the capitol with wildfire.

* She was rescued and brought to a secure place near Dragonstone where she was put under two king's guard members Sir Barristen and Sir. Jaime. 

* In a moment of weakness she sleep with Jamie and become pregnant, Jon is the result .

* Lyanna die in child birth.

* To hide the fact from Robert Jamie let everyone know that he broke his vows with Lyanna's handmaiden in Dragonstone, and Jon is his bastard with her. And that a fever took Lyanna's life.

*Robert was still fighting the war while this entire event took place.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

''Jaime this is madness, '' Cersei yelled. he has not seen her this angry since the day their mother died. '' Why, did you bring it here?'' Her hand gestured at the whimpering babe in the cradle, a servant had hastily prepared for him in the nursery. The babe must be tired and hungry, he thought, after all he had ridden without rest for a whole day to get to Casterly Rock as fast as he can.

 

"I already told you, his mother died in childbirth. And this is my son , sweet sister, what should I have done but bring him to my home"

"Did you love his mother?"

"Love...oh, Cersei you know I can never love another woman as much as I love you. I deeply cared for her, she was my charge. I was ordered to take her to safety after the war. But there was never love between us." A ghost of a smile misted over his sister's plump red lips. He hated lying to his twin because he had felt something for the northern rose, she was so easy to love, unlike his sister who has a certain sadistic trek just under the surface. But he knew that girl's allure was a siren's call, which had already called some men to an early grave.

Cersei walked to the cradle and peeped over it. She had no idea what Jaime might have looked like as a babe, seeing as they both had come to the world together. But she was sure her Jaime did not have dark curly hair like the small mop of dark curls adorning the babe's head. A gift from his mother, she decided.

"Did you talk to father about this?"

"He's still plotting to make you queen, my illegitimate son is not his best priority right now. He'll address this matter after your marriage is over." Jaime said sheathing with anger. How could his father do this to him, he was forced let one woman he loved go because of his vow and the other to a loveless marriage at the price of a crown.

"Will you come with me....to the king's landing, I could convince father not to ask the king to release you from your vows....for now that is. But with Jon Arryn whispering in his ear, Robert would not give our father the satisfaction of regaining his heir."

Only his sister could make his father amenable to her ideas to such length. Not Jaime nor Tyrion held such control over their father's actions. But only a halfwit would believe they could completely control the lion king. He could't count with his hand, the number of people who perished because they made the same mistake.

And there was no way his sister would let him bring his baby son with them to the Red Keep. Even if she did what were the chances that King Robert would not see his beloved Lyanna in the babe's features.

It seems his twin had followed his steam of thought, they always had this ability to sense what each other was thinking. " Dear brother, try to be realistic, father still want you to get married and produce him a trueborn heir, now that you have proven yourself to be able to father healthy sons he'll want it more. The only way he would let you raise this babe anywhere near Casterly Rock, is if you show no strong attachment with him."

He ran his fingers smoothly over his son's pale cheeks, slightly blushed pink with the heat of the south. How could he leave his son to be corrupted by his power hungry father in the westerlands. But it was the only way, he realized to make sure that his son stays safe.

" What did you name him?" Cersei asked, looking at the sunset sea though the arched window in the nursery.

"His mother wanted him to have a Stark name.....Jon, after an old king in the north. I just went with it, it rhymes with Joanna, our mother's name."

His sister's face softened somewhat after hearing their mother's name. She took hold of his hand and dragged him toward the door.

" We still have few hours till the midday meal. Let's go to our secret place in the scarlet tower, we haven't done it there for a long time."

He let out a sigh but followed his sister's lead out of the room. He had never been able to refuse his twin anything.

 

 

*~§{¥}§~*

 

Jaime exhaled the breath he'd been unawaringly holding while he was in his father's presence, as soon as he left his father's soler. It felt good to put behind the dreded meeting with his father, which had plagued his mind for days and weeks. His assumptions were right, though Tywin was obviously angry at the stain on his house, he drank up the idea of having spare heir other than Tyrion like a man who had wandered the desert for weeks.

 He didn't like the idea of Jon growing up under his father's watchful eye. Jaime his father's firstborn was not clever enough for him and Tyrion though he was certainly clever enough, was a dwarf. He would no doubt enjoy haveing a grandson whom he can mold in his image. Even a bastard was way better than a dwarf to Tywin Lannister.

Jaime would do his best to bring the boy to King's Landing, even if it took few years to do that. There will be the constant threat of Robert figuring out the child's parentage, but in a place as huge and crowded as King's Landing he'd be able to hide his son in plain sight. After all there's only a few things that Lannister gold cannot buy in seven kingdoms.There'd always be someone who'd hide him for money.

 

 

~*{§¥§}*~

 

////

Hey, that's the end of first chaper. If you think i should continue this story, let me know about it in comments section.

 

 

 


End file.
